All Hallows' Eve
by CyberGold
Summary: A bunch of Jori one shot's that are Halloween themed. Some OOC & AU moments. Rated T for language, light smut & violence. Disclaimer: I do not own the following characters nor does this story reflect the owners. They are owned by their respective owners of Dan Schneider, Nickelodeon, and Viacom. Please note: I make no money off of this.
1. The Neighbor

**A/N: **The first Jori one shot (resubmitted). Enjoy! Please review, follow &amp; favorite.

**Summary: **Tori want's to spend Halloween partying with her girlfriend. Jade just wants to relax and watch The Scissoring. Jade doesn't mind the quiet night alone in her grandmothers house. But a creepy figure from her past is causing doubt.

* * *

**The Neighbor**

* * *

**DO NOT KNOCK OR RING BELL. TAKE CANDY. LEAVE.**

Jade's sign was now complete, she gloomily filled the purple bowl with a variety of candy. Even though the neighborhood didn't have much kids, she didn't want to risk getting toilet papered. The decorations were simple, a blow up pumpkin on the grass and fake spider webs covering the bushes. Everybody decorated their house except Mr. Lynchmen. His house was lovely, it was a cobalt color different from the tan ones you see around here. The grass was the nicest on the block and, his roses were by far the best in the county. Despite that, he never decorated his house and nobody dared to ring his door bell for anything. When she would visit her grandmother as a child there was only one rule, stay away from Mr. Lynchmen.

She had simple plans for the night, watch The Scissoring then promptly go to bed. She walked back into her grandmother's house and saw Tori taking selfies in the kitchen.

She stood by the door leaning against the wall, a smirk was slowly forming across her face. Tori was dressed as Wonder Woman this year. Jade was supposed to be Loki, but at the last minute decided she didn't feel like partying. They had partied every Friday and Saturday this month! Jade just wanted to stay in and relax.

"We get it Vega, you're beautiful, now please enough with the pictures!" Jade says, letting the playfulness of her personality show through.

"Baaabe," Tori whimpers, sticking out out her lower lip showing her disappointment, "it's our first holiday as a couple, and you won't even go to this party with me."

The Goth rolled her eyes as she strolled closer to Tori. "I'm not feeling too well," she says exhaling, wrapping her arms around Tori and pulling her close. "Besides, this isn't really a holiday." Tori didn't look pleased.

Jade's eyebrow raises up, "Eskimo's?"

Tori bites her lip before she lean's in for Eskimo kisses. Jade hates it, but that smile on Tori's face is all she cares about.

They were interrupted by the sound of Trina honking her horn. She grunted at the sight of Trina when she walked Tori outside. The music was blaring in her car so Jade didn't bother to say hello.

"You can still come, if you want." Tori asks with her forehead pressed against Jade.

"Tori," a sigh escapes from Jade's lips, "How much partying can a girl do?"

"Fine," Tori moans. "Give me another eskimo."

Jade sucks her teeth, locking her arms in front of her chest, "Quickly, before your sister sees."

Tori is smiling sweetly at her. Jade can't help herself but inch closer, and kiss her on the lips. With that Tori gets into the car, and Trina speeds off. _Thank god_, Jade thought. She couldn't deal with any more Eskimo kisses.

Dry stiff leaves crunch under Jade's foot as she walked to sit down on the steps. Taking out a pack of Marlboro Lights, she lit a cigarette and inhaled deeply looking up at the stars. The piercing wind gusting through the trees is cool against her pale skin. She recalls some memories of the days she would spend here. As children her older brother would continuously tease her. He would say that Mr. Lynchmen kidnapped little kids and ate them. I mean, who in their right mind would tell that to a seven year old? Jade shudders at the thought, looking down, she is now staring at Mr. Lynchmen who also is now sitting on his steps.

"Ugh, not him." Jade muttered. She was not shy in expressing her disgust towards the old man. There was something about him that made her skin crawl, and not in the good way.

He didn't wave or anything, he just sat there gazing at Jade's direction. She tried to give him her famous death glare, hoping that would scare him off but, nothing worked. His ripened skin was shaped into an virtually everlasting scowl. His face had mostly been hidden by his thick black glasses, however she could still see his brooding brown eyes. Mr. Lynchmen seemed to be permanently vanished, deep into his thoughts and misery. Jade tried her best to fake a smile, but inside, she was frightened of that old man.

The eerie staring contest was broken when, she heard those horrible three words.

"Trick or Treat!" A deep voice interferes with her thoughts, she is now staring at a young man dressed as a light pink bunny. He was a tall and awkward, probably in his mid-twenties. His smile was wide as he held out his green pillow case that was already filled with candy.

"Aren't you a bit old to be Trick or treating?" Jade taunts, putting a handful of treats into the man's pillow case.

"Aren't you a bit young to be smoking?" He uncomfortably replied.

Jade growls lowly, the guy just smiles back, he proceeds to walk down the block and out of her view.

She takes her attention back across the street and, sees that Mr. Lynchmen is no longer outside.

Back in the house Jade puts on The Scissoring and prepares for a quiet night. Before the movie starts she gets a text message from Tori.

_Hey hun, still on my way to the party, some major traffic on the highway. Anyway, Love you :D_

"What a dork." smirks Jade.

_Text me when you get there Tor :)_

Jade started to doze off. It was only 10 pm but she was beat. The last thing she remembered, was the part where Tawny Walkerblack was about to murder the pretty girl, using her famous scissors.

Jade was jolted awake by a loud sound, she didn't think much of it and assumed Tori was back from the party early. The movie was over and the credits were rolling. She was in the process of looking for another horror film to watch when, her phone started to buzz. Her heart sank into her stomach when she saw it was from Tori.

_Just got here! Traffic was a killer. See you later Jadey Poo :p_

Without thinking Jade bolted down the hallway. Two things were racing through Jade's mind as she rapidly ran upstairs to the guest bedroom. Tori wasn't here and, the sound came from inside of the house.

She quickly looked out of the window and down the street. No cars were in sight.

_Oh god why did I come upstairs?_ She pondered as she felt her knees get weak. She had seen countless of horror movies and did the dumbest thing of all. She stayed inside when she should have ran outside.

She was scanning the front lawn, the wind had picked up and the pumpkin was swaying violently. The whooshing sound sent chills down her spine. Not seeing anything out of the ordinary Jade took one more look, this time at the driveway and what she sees below drains the life out of her.

Mr. Lynchmen was trying to break into the garage and without hesitation Jade dials 911.

_"911 what's your emergency?"_ The woman calmly says.  
_"Somebody is trying to break into my house. I live at 1329 Prescott Street."_ Jade says, as low as possible. The sound of her heartbeat is filling her ears.  
_"Okay ma'am police are on their way, how old are you?"  
"Eig-Eighteen."_ Jade manages to spit out.  
_"It could be a bunch of neighborhood kids playing a prank, but the cops are on the way."_

She waits in the room too petrified to move, thinking about all those thing's her brother told her. He was right and she was about to become Mr. Lynchmen's next victim.

Jade stays on the line with the operator. The sounds of police sirens causes Jade to breathe easy once more. She doesn't want to go downstairs just yet. She is still a bit shaken up by it all. Hanging up the phone she places it in her back pocket.

That old man was really crazy. She can see Mr. Lynchmen resisting arrest. He was struggling and screaming trying to break free. His brown eyes meet Jade's alarmed green ones and, she feels like he is looking right at her soul. The complete look of dread and determination on his face is something Jade will never forget. He is jerking with all his might trying to get loose.

"No, NO! You don't understand!" He roars, as the police slam him against the hood of the police car. "I saw someone else go into her house!"

As Jade's brain was processing his meaning, she heard the bedroom door shut behind her.

* * *

**A/N: **So tell me what do you guys think? I know it wasn't much of Jori but I just like writing them even if it was just a little bit. The next story will have more Jori. Let me know if you hated it, or loved it.

Thank you guys so much.


	2. Sire

**A/N: **Here is another Jori/Halloween One Shot. It's wonderful to hear from you guys and I really appreciate the feedback.

**Summary: **Tori just wants a night in but, Jade drags her out to the Halloween festival at Hollywood Arts. Stress due to senior year is getting to her, it also doesn't help that Ryder shows up. He really pushes Jade's buttons when he flirts with Tori. It isn't best to mess with Jade West.

* * *

**Sire**

* * *

I really didn't want to go out tonight. I wanted to cuddle on the couch and watch scary movies. Not too scary though. However, Jade didn't want to miss the Halloween festival at school. "It's our senior year so we had to go", she would say and I just agree because I love her so much. The stress of senior year was getting to me, I couldn't recall certain areas of the day and no matter how much I tried it would be all fuzzy. Some days I zoned out so bad I would wake up the next morning with, no recollection of the night before.

"Why are you bugging me about this Vega?" Jade asked. Her emerald eyes encounter mine causing me to blush. It makes me smile, but that doesn't change the situation. "Well are you going to say something? Or are you going to sit there and look all cute?" She grins trying to soothe the situation.

"Stop acting like a big baby," I reply before shoving a forkful of meatballs in my mouth, I was on my fourth serving. Lately my diet consisted of eating nothing but red meat.

Jade rolled her eyes as she took a sip of her "special drink", which my guess was splash of wahoo punch laced with a lot of vodka. She was getting annoyed with me and I could tell by the way she tapped her fingers on the table.

"_You_ are acting like a baby," she taunts. "All I said was I'm not ready,_ however_, you keep on bugging me about the same thing."

"Oh come on, Jade," I beg as I go get more food. Jade follows behind me, taking some time to fix her costume, a white wedding dress covered in blood. She was Tawny Walkerblack this year for Halloween. I took a less sinister route, and after constant deliberation I decided to be Princess Jasmine.

"I just think," I continue while stacking more meatballs onto my plate. "It's time for us to tell people that we are dating, we _must_ shout it from the rooftop."

Jade raises a brow at me. "Perhaps." she jokes.

I giggle as I say, "You know you cannot resist me."

"It really isn't anybody's business." Jade tells me openly. "Besides I sort of like sneaking around."

A part of me understood why she didn't want to tell anyone we were dating. The six of us still hung out and she didn't want them to feel uncomfortable. If they did, then that would mean they were horrible friends. It shouldn't matter that Jade and I are dating. However, I was beginning to think that she was ashamed of me. Maybe it was all in my head, she broke up with Beck 10 months ago, and we have been dating for a month. Was I rushing things? What if I was putting too much pressure on her?

As we sat back down I ate some more. Jade observes the party while drinking her mixture.

"Want some?" I ask, holding up my fork.

She nods her head and takes a bite, "It's good," she says while chewing. "But my drink is better, want to taste?"

"Sure," I take the flask and take a sip. It was actually good but didn't really taste like wahoo punch or vodka. It was thick and tasted like a hint of honey but left a bad after taste. "That's not alcohol is it?"

"What does it taste like to you?" she asks her attention fully on me now.

"Like honey, but then it leaves a weird kind of after taste."

"That's good!," she says with a smile. "It's just a special nutrition drink, but I am glad that you like it."

"But in a flask?" I laugh, while pointing at the skull.

She shrugs, "I have a reputation to maintain."

The festival was a great turn out, almost all the juniors and seniors were here. Everybody was laughing, dancing and the decorations were spooky. The tall, orange candles in the middle of the tables smelled just like pumpkin and ours burned brightly.

In the distance I see a boy dressed as a samurai make his way towards us. The look of repulsion slithers along Jades face when she sees that it's Ryder.

He's smiling so widely that it scares me. "Hey there Tor, how you been?"

"Huh hey um, aren't you suspended?"

"Yeah but, for you I'll risk it all." He says while flexing his biceps, causing Jade to growl.

"No _need _to be cocky." Jade shoots back with malice.

"Oh, yeah? Why's that?"

"'Cause we don't like cock, isn't that right Tori?" Jade states getting closer to Ryder, I see him getting uneasy. Jade is staring at him so hard, it's making me nervous for him. I know that she loathed him and with her jealous ways, it just wasn't a good combination. I bite my lower lip, not sure of what to say next.

"Okay BYE now," says Jade bitterly, her right eye is twitching showing that she is beyond angry.

Ryder's voice fragments my thoughts, "I can't believe you are here with this bitch." he says pointing at Jade. I took a quick glance over to her and thought she was going to punch him.

"Bitch? Really?" Jade declares trying her best not to explode.

Before Jade pummels Ryder, he gets the hint and paces away disappearing into the crowd of students.

"I'll be right back." Her jaw is clenched, she take's the path Ryder took and I know that this isn't going to be good. I take a few more bites of my food before following Jade.

I go inside the school and begin searching for her. I walk pass the Northridge girl Ryder showed up with, wearing a skimpy nurse's outfit. Her eyes are glossed over and she seems to be in a trance.

I notice smears of Jade's fake blood on the floor, probably made as the dress dragged behind her. I follow it and it stops in front of the janitor's closet.

I press my ear against the door but, I don't hear anything which means she probably put tape on his mouth muffling his screams.

I open the door, shutting it behind me as I step inside. In the corner I see Ryder slouched on the ground with the life drained from his eyes. Jade's costume is on the floor by my feet. Alongside him, crouching down is a creature enjoying a snack. I'm convinced it's a vampire by the way it sucked on Ryder's neck. I see blood trickling down his neck, but Ryder isn't making a sound. I want to make a run for it, but as soon as I looked at it, I became paralyzed with dread.

This vampire isn't the Edward Cullen type that sparkle's in the sunlight. It doesn't have attractive hair or abs. This creature looking at me is repulsive, with gaunt limbs and grisly skin. It snarls at me when I enter the room. Its hypnotic green eyes render me unable to escape my fate. My heart starts racing even though my legs are stone solid. In an instant this thing is behind me. I think I am going to die, I want to fight back but I am frozen. My whole body is buzzing with fear when it places a clawed hand on top of my head and another under my chin. I am powerless when it tilts me, revealing my neck. My insides churn when it's bumpy, dry tongue slides down my cheek to my throat. I can feel it breathe on my neck when it rests it tongue against it.

I see nothing but blackness when it finally sinks in. The initial bite was one thing, but I feel like it's trying to infect me. It feels like a bad spider bite, spreading from my neck throughout my body and infecting anything it came across. This vampire was also different from most, not only did it feed on blood but it I can feel it feeding on my memories. Breathing is becoming hard and I'm getting tired. So tired. I really want to take a nap.

_I hope I wasn't rushing things with Jade_, I thought as I took a bite out of my meatball. I spit it out so fast, it was cold as ice! I look up from my plate to see a deserted Halloween festival. The only people there are the parents and some student's cleaning. The bright candles that should have been sweltering for hours were already burnt out.

I turn to Jade who is sitting with her legs crossed drinking her mixture. "Babe, didn't we just get here?"

She raises her skull flask, "You had a few sips of this," smirks Jade, leaning in placing a tender kiss on my lips.

Police cars &amp; ambulances rush past us on the road, as we drive back to Jade's house. I rub my neck, my brain is fuzzy once more. _How much did I drink?_ I kept thinking. I look through the review mirror and see that they are heading to Hollywood Arts.

"How about Nosferatu?" Jade says while reaching out for my hand.

"What, nose food to?" I reply, utterly confused on what she was talking about. Our fingers interlock and It feels so cold compared to mine.

"The movie," Jade laughs, as I continued to rub my neck, trying to remember where these last three hours have gone. "It's a good one Tori, I promise."

"Sure," I tell her, "but can we get something to eat first?"

"Hungry again?" Jade mocks.

"Oh shush, I don't know why I'm so hungry," I reply. "How about Nozu?"

"Honestly, I'm not in the mood for that." Jade expresses as she makes a left on Clark towards Inside out Burger. "Let's get some meat on them bones!" she jokes, entering the drive though.

"Ugh fine," I say with a guilt-ridden expression. "Fine I will eat another dead animal."

Jade smiled as she said, "Red meat is _good_ for your blood."

* * *

**A/N:** I was inspired by Jennifer's Body &amp; Let The Right One In. Also reading Lushcoltrane's "Midnight Mess" got the vampire idea in my head. I also poked around websites reading people vampire encounters. We all know vampire's do not exist... or do they?

I really hope you guys enjoyed this one shot.

Review, follow &amp; favorite if you haven't already! I will try to post a new fic every other day.

_If you are liking the creepy vibe, check out my zombie apocalypse / Jori story Staying Alive. _


	3. 10,001

**A/N:** So the concept isn't original, I just wanted to write about what Jade would do if she was in the situation. The short story The Lottery and also different types of dystopian films inspired me to write this. Hope you guys enjoy this Jori / Halloween one shot. Please review, follow and favorite if you haven't already :)

**Summary:** In a society where everything is controlled by higher ups, Jade would do the unthinkable to protect her family.

* * *

**10,001**

* * *

Tori baked when she was nervous. Her little house always smelled of various pastries when her fears overwhelmed her.

"Would you like one?" She asked Javi, handing the fifteen month old a cookie.

He looked up at her with his green eyes and grinned. He colored happily at the table with is Peter Pan costume on.

Tori Vega, Twenty-six, the most beautiful woman in Community 2, anxiously waited for fiancé Jade West to arrive home from work. She was a doctor and Tori was a writer.

Javi promptly feel asleep at the table, his little head lay peacefully on his coloring book. Tori cradled her young son who she treasured, placing tender kisses on his head. She positioned him gently onto his small bed for much needed rest.

Tori stood by the window, wanting to catch a glimpse of Jade before telling her the news. In all the years they have been together, she never was anxious about anything. Her heart fluttered as she saw Jade pull into the driveway. She gracefully came upstairs, carrying a small plastic pirate sword she had bought for Javi. With a smile, Tori walked back to the kitchen to check on a pie in the oven.

Jade opened the door and called to Tori.

She came from the kitchen immediately and flung her arms round her, kissing her passionately on the lips. Jade was astounded. She pulled back somewhat to look at her face. She could sense she was uneasy about something also, the smell of sweets baking was never a good sign. However Jade couldn't ignore the fact that Tori was so beautiful, even if she was worrisome.

"Babe, are you okay?"

Tori stayed in Jade's arms, "I just missed you." Tori said softly. They embraced once more, kissing so fervently their lungs were going to burst.

"So where is the little one?" Jade asked grinning, showing Tori the sword for his costume.

Fridays were normally their date night, Jade would always take Tori anywhere she wanted. She took her to concerts, museums, art galleries and sometimes Broadway. But since this weekend was Halloween, they were taking Javi to his first costume party.

Jade sat in the rocking chair with Javi, the sound of the creaking in sync with Tori's heartbeat. She had to come clean and hope Jade wouldn't be upset, but the chances of that were slim.

"Care to tell me what's wrong?" she whispered. "Were we, not approved for marriage?" Jade asked.

"No, it's not that," Tori replied tensely, "I called this morning concerning that, we are number 63 on the list." Section 20 was the poorest in Community 2, so their approvals took longer than most.

"Then what is it?" asked Jade. "I know when you aren't happy."

"I took an injection last week." she managed to spew out.

"Uh…" Jade didn't know why Tori was so sadden, she was back on her birth control, so pregnancy couldn't happen for another 5 years. "I don't see the problem Tori."

"Well, I haven't really," Tori started to say. "I haven't taken my pill regularly, it's slipped my mind."

"Oh god. God," Jade finally caught on. "You're pregnant? Tori this isn't hasn't even been filed for approval. You know what that means right? Why were you hiding this baby, why?" Jade broke down and cried. "That was our last syringe, do you know how much parental needles cost now?" Tori didn't respond, she silently cried with her head down.

They went about their normal routine until the party, mostly in quiet. Tori was scared and Jade had a bunch of ideas rolling around in her head. She didn't know when the word murder popped in her brain, but when it did, it did not leave. For the last 10 years there were no murders in Newlend. However the thought of her child being born, then having to choose which one will live or die caused Jade to snap. Their baby would be human 10,001, in a society where population can only be 10,000.

The hunt began when they arrived at the party. Tori was Tinker bell, Jade was Hook and little Javi as Peter Pan made the cutest family costume. They were hoping to win the vote of best family attire.

After proper hello's Jade made no time for small talk, she needed to find a victim, and fast. She needed to find somebody who, exhibited all seven of the deadly sins.

She sat at the bar drowning herself in drinks. In a distance, a fairy dressed Cat was holding Javi, cooing over him. Robbie was a successful Engineer in Community 2, yet due to Cat not working, the waiting list for them to have a child was a long one. Tori was chatting with Andre who sported gladiator attire. He was a singer and lived in a lavish mansion in Community 1. In regards to waiting lists, he tried to help Tori and Jade whenever he could.

Jade had to plan this attack perfectly. She couldn't slip up, it had to be now, she could not wait until Tori started to show. On her third drink she saw the Oliver's make their grand entrance. Sometime after college the great Beck Oliver married Alyssa Vaughn, they had seven children. Beck was a corrupt real estate agent and Alyssa was an accountant who was just as crooked. The family were the riches in Community 2 only because they lied and stole. Beck was a baseball player and Alyssa a cheerleader, their children dressed in different sport uniforms. Jade looked at the nine of them with anger in her eyes.

He says hello to the Robbie, Cat, Andre and Tori, who are now standing by the buffet table. He makes his way towards Jade. Rolling her eyes, she fixed her gaze to Tori, who was getting food. She hadn't told anybody she was pregnant, she didn't want it going around. The last thing they needed were the higher ups watching their every move. Jade could feel her sadness oozing out of Tori. The glint in her eye was gone and she was mentally exhausted. After downing her third and final drink, she asked the bartender for a tall glass of water.

"Jade West, still antisocial as ever." Beck mocked, sitting down next Jade. She turned her stare from her love, to the douche bag, who already had a drink in his hand.

"No, just needed a break from the chaos," She responded. "My marriage is in shambles." She lied, knowing Beck would do whatever in his power to have sex with her. She wanted to seem vulnerable and somewhat drunk. However, she also wanted to see if he was truly cruel as he seemed.

"Why is that?" Beck slurred. It was obvious, his drinking started before he arrived.

"Beck, I just don't feel close to her." Jade pretended once more, it was killing her inside saying these hurtful things, but she had to reel him in.

"Well, I always thought she wasn't good enough like I was." Beck replied, his eyes half close.

_Envy._ Jade thought, smiling a tad bit. Beck winks and ordered a second drink for himself.

"Honestly Jade, I still want you." Beck said in between gulps of his drink. "I can save you."

_Lust. Asshole._ Jade's beam grew, she faked being bashful when she really wanted to, bash a bottle over Beck's head.

"You deserve a real man like me," Beck boasted. "Someone who does more than write silly stories." He ridiculed.

_Pride._ Jade was smiling even harder, she was also tired of hearing that swine talk. Three out of seven sins was enough proof.

"Let's go somewhere." Jade seductively said, "My office is a five minute walk right up the block." She winked.

He downed the rest of his drink &amp; nodded.

"Perfect," Jade smirked. "I'll go now and you leave in twenty minutes."

She gave Tori the keys to the car. "Love, I'm going to the office to get some work done okay?"

Tori gave a faint smile and nodded. She knew Jade was scared and didn't want to cause any issues. Jade had a lucrative side business selling antique scissors online, something about scissors soothed Jade's mind.

Jade's office had a small bar that was rarely used. Jade never used it until now. She merrily made drinks for her and Beck. To top it off, to give it that zing, Jade added two crushed tablets of Rohypnol. The great thing about being a doctor, easy access to various medication

She heard Beck stumble in the front door calling her name.

"Ugh" she mumbled, "I'm in the back."

He barged into the office looking sloppy with a cocky grin.

"You know Jade, I never fucked in an office before." He said inching closer undoing his costume.

"Wait," Jade yelped, holding up the drink. "Let's toast to celebrate our rekindled flame."

They cheered and Beck drank so fast.

"Here, why don't you lay down right here." She said stomping on the floor.

"Sure Jade, but why on the plastic?"

"Oh, it's going to get messy." Jade winked, "Care for another drink before you ravage me?"

"Uh, sure but easy on the booze." Beck slurred.

By the time she turned around Beck was already passed out. She smirked, kneeling down to him to caress his face. Grabbing a big bag from under her desk, she took out scissors and laid it on his chest.

"Oh, my savior, where do I even start?" She laughed.

_**Six weeks later..**_

The cliff where Beck Oliver jumped to his death was deemed haunted by the local teenagers. When Jade performed the autopsy she falsified the toxicology report and, left out that he was dead before he jumped. Suicide wasn't questioned since the higher ups found evidence that, he was laundering money.

The pregnancy for one additional child was approved, so now they waited for the doctor results, making sure was well.

"Ah Tori, let me be the first to congratulate you on your pregnancy!" Dr. Keeve beamed.

"Thank you Dr. Keeve" Tori said smiling from ear to ear. Not only was the pregnancy approved but the wedding was as well. Tori Vega will finally become Tori West.

"Now due to my findings, you can terminate a fetus now or schedule an appointment for a later time." Dr. Keeve said.

"What do you mean Dr. Keeve?" Jade spat back, "We have documentation showing the approval of one additional child."

"That is right Jade, _one _additional child, Tori is pregnant with twins."


	4. Are you okay?

**A/N:** Here is another one shot! Hope you enjoy it. I was inspired by a Twilight Zone episode. Let me know what you think by reviewing :). Please follow and favorite if you haven't already.

**Summary:** Jade's funeral doesn't go as planned. Tori doesn't want to believe Beck, but the evidence against Jade is mounting against her.

* * *

**Are you okay?**

* * *

Tori's prayers came true, her Jade was sent back to her. Cat was confused on why everybody was afraid. Andre was happy that Tori no longer spent her days sobbing. Robbie was even more terrified of Jade. Beck however, was convinced Jade was a demon that needed to be stopped.

October 29th 2012. Jade West, Nineteen, woke up during her funeral.

The morning of Halloween, Tori had to work a few hours at Jet Brew. Her sleep schedule was a mess due to Jade coming back. If she was lucky Tori got an hour or two of sleep.

"Tori is the Number 13 ready?" Trina asked, looking at Tori who was zoning out. Number 13 is only around for the fall season. It's a pumpkin spice ice coffee with lots of caramel, milk and sugar.

"Tori!" She yelled in irritation. Tori topped of the coffee with whipped cream and handed it to Trina. Seeing the time Tori decided to take a short break. She sat in her car to take a nap. Her window was somewhat open to get rid of the coffee smell.

A knock on her window jolted her up, "Haven't you heard the dangers of sleeping in your car?" Standing outside with a Number 13 in her hand was Jade. She was wearing a pink hoodie with grey jeans and, white converse.

"You don't look too threatening," Tori grinned, unlocking the doors for Jade.

"This is different," Tori told her as she got into the car. She leaned in and Jade kissed her on her lips. The entire ensemble wasn't Jade at all. Jade's style was black and lace. "You look beautiful."

"Really?" she sighed taking a sip of her coffee. She reached out grabbing Tori's hand, interlocking their fingers together Tori didn't want to ask about her pink nails. Clearly something was up with Jade. She had been acting completely different.

"Are you okay Jade?" she breathed, watching her eyes turn to her inquisitively at the abrupt vulnerability in her voice. "With the pink hoodie and ice coffee, it just isn't normal."

"What's normal Tori?" She inquired, turning her gaze from Tori to the ice coffee in her other hand.

"Just last week you were dead, do you remember?" Tori asked.

"I remember dropping you off, after that I woke up at my funeral."

"Okay," Tori began to say, "So you have no recollection of where you were for those three days?"

"No Tori, like I said it just felt like I was sleeping." Jade turned her body so that she was facing a very exhausted Tori. "I've been given a second chance. The doom and gloom thing is getting pretty old, don't you think?"

"I fell in love with the doom and gloom." Tori chuckled.

"I'm still me Tori, I still love you." Jade finished the rest of her coffee and tossed it out of the window. "Even more now than before, you are the only one that isn't afraid of me." She kissed Tori once more. "You aren't right?"

"No." Tori shook her head. She was trying to ignore the pang in her heart. It wasn't clear what she was feeling, she knew Jade was never going to hurt her, but who dies then wakes up three days later. The change of personality didn't help either. The ice coffee and the pink, although very insignificant it was enough to raise an eyebrow.

"I have to get back to work," She said getting out of her car, Jade followed to walk Tori back inside. "I should be out in two more hours."

Jade nodded and left, Tori got behind the counter where Trina was on her phone.

"Are you okay?" Trina requested with a concern look on her face.

"Yeah sis, I'm alright why?"

"Jade ordered the number 13 and she was nice," She said pointing at the tip jar, "she even left me a 10 dollar tip."

"She feels as if she has been given a second change." Tori tried to convincingly say. "I think, in a sense she wants to make amends."

A few hours in the morning turned into a full blown 8 am to 4 pm work shift. Tori was beyond sleepy and probably wouldn't be attending Beck's Halloween party. Trina had an emergency with her daughter and took Tori's car to leave. She was sitting outside waiting for Jade to come when Beck came running down the block. He sat next to her gasping for air and had a lot of papers in his hand.

"That thing that woke up was not Jade." There was something about the tone of his voice that made her relax, it surprised her. She was trying to keep her faith in Jade, but something was off about her. "Tori, I am not crazy, you have to believe me."

"Well hello Beck, I'm fine how are you?" Tori cynically said. "Even if I did believe you, which I don't, I still love Jade."

"Did she go to the doctor? What did they say?" Beck hysterically asked looking around.

"The doctor said she most likely had a condition that mimicked death." Tori replied.

"Okay, but what condition?"

Tori remained silent, Jade was very vague when she described what happened at the doctor's office.

"You see what I mean!?" Beck exclaimed. "Something isn't right with the way she has been acting."

"She's been nice, if she was evil or a demon wouldn't she be bad?" She could see the distress and willpower in Beck's eyes.

"Tori when we had lunch, she had a hot dog with ketchup and mustard." Beck stated.

"So?" Tori said, not seeing the significance in that.

"Tori she _hates_ mustard." Beck frightfully said. "She also hates when people put ketchup on hotdogs, she always ate it plain."

"Okay, so Jade is a demon because she ate a hot dog with condiments on it?"

"Condiments she hates Tori!" Beck shrieked.

"Beck, you sound crazy." Tori pleaded. "I'm going to need more than a hot dog to be convinced." Tori checked her phone to see if Jade had messaged her.

"Look Tori, I'm not a religious person."

"Okay?"

"I've been reading up on death and wandering demons." Beck proceeded to show Tori the papers he was carrying. It was just a bunch of sentences highlighted and he also obtained photographs from her autopsy.

"God Beck, I don't want to see those pictures." Tori snapped turning her head away.

"Okay sorry Tor, basically it says that after three days of death the soul leaves the body." He was shuffling through pages. "Jade died on the 26th and on the 29th she woke up." Beck folded the papers and shoved them in his pocket. "Tori, that alone is fucking weird." Before Tori could say anything Jade pulled up in her truck.

"Hey Beck! Hi Tori!" She smiled a genuine smile. Beck didn't say anything, he got up and ran in the direction he came from. Tori faintly smiled and walked to Jades car. She got in and kissed her girlfriend. Normally Jade would roll her eyes in disgust for Beck, but she wasn't bothered by seeing him. A radio station that played nothing but pop music was blaring. That station would never be played in Jade's car, let alone be saved as a preset. Also strikingly out of place was Jade's Halloween costume, she was an angel. It was different seeing Jade all in white, nonetheless she was still pretty.

"What's his issue?" Jade asked.

"He's a little on edge," Tori yawned putting her seat back a bit. "He is under the suspicion that you are a demon."

"That is positively disturbing," Jade laughed, and Tori just shrugged her shoulders.

"Do you think I'm a demon?" Jade asked, her voice disappointed.

"It's not every day the dead comes back to life."

"First I was a demon, now a zombie. Boy I've been busy." Jade said and Tori lost it. She laughed so loud and responded by smacking Jade on her thigh.

"Ow," Jade laughed out, rubbing her thigh where it had been slapped. "It's not polite to strike an angel."

Tori grinned as she shook her head and said, "You made me laugh, I needed that."

"I would never hurt you Tori, you do know that right?"

"Yeah Jade, I know." Tori took her hand and fell asleep. She had a lot of thoughts running through her head. She had Jade back, that's all that mattered.

They arrived to Beck's house just around 9 pm. Tori was at Jade's house before and couldn't sleep even if she tried. Tori sat on her bed and observed Jade sorting her room. She was getting rid of a lot of her things, putting them in storage and removing her posters. She planned on painting her room a very light purple and had new furniture coming. The shift of personality was unsettling but, Tori didn't want to believe Beck.

"You look beautiful babe." Jade said to Tori who was dressed as bumble bee. She smiled and took Jade's hand as she knocked on the door. They saw the door was open so, they stepped in. The inside of Beck's home was dark. Jade tried to find the light switch but to no avail. It did not look like a party would be occurring.

"Hello?" Tori called out. Her heart sinks when she hears a loud smack followed by a thud. She tried to see what happened but it was too dark. As she made her way further into the house, she stumbled over Jade's body and fell on the floor. A shadowy figure moved closer to her. She squinted but couldn't see anything, before she knew it the shadow figure struck her and she fell back down.

Tori woke up on Becks couch in his basement. Her head was throbbing, she could see Jade sitting tied to a chair and surrounding her was Beck, Robbie and Trina. Each of them were holding a knife, interrogating her.

"What the fuck are you guys doing?!" Tori screamed.

"Tori this is for your own good." Trina said.

"There's something clearly wrong here." Robbie chimed in.

"I tried to warn you Tori, I did, she needs to be stopped."

"But I haven't done anything!" Jade yelped only to be slapped by Beck.

"Beck please," Tori started to cry. "I already lost her once, I can't lose her again."

"But she isn't acting like Jade." Robbie said.

"She was nice to me! She drank coffee with milk and ice." Trina added.

"Since when does Jade do that? Since when did Jade wear pink? Or white? Or eats a hotdog with ketchup" Beck said, his voice high pitched, the look of insanity written on his face.

"So you guys are going to murder me because you think I'm a demon?" Jade said calmly. "If that doesn't scream life in a mental asylum, I don't know what will."

"Well then explain yourself" Robbie said tossing his knife on the floor.

"My entire life I spent my life hating everything". She said with her eyes closed. "Yes, I was dead and came back to life and, yes it does look suspicious. But I can assure you that I am not evil, killing me would do nothing but make you three murderers."

"Okay but you have been acting different, care to explain that?" Beck asked with his arm crossed.

"I want to be a kinder person, I was given a second chance and I refuse to spend it being bitch to people." She replied.

"Trina, if Lena died and came back to life, how would you feel if, people that you considered family tried to kill her?" Jade probed with her head down. Trina tossed her knife down too, her face pierced with guilt. She ran upstairs and left Beck's house.

Beck still had his knife clutched in his hand. He wasn't convinced of Jade's innocence and it was apparent.

"You're wrong Beck, you don't have any reason to be afraid of me." Jade said.

"This is too far Beck." Tori faltered, and got up to untie Jade.

With the help of Robbie they tried to get Jade out of the ropes. Beck fell back to the couch and began to cry hysterically. They finally got Jade out and Tori ardently kissed her.

"I just want to work on becoming a better person and spend the rest of my life with Tori," Jade said rubbing her head. "Besides if I was a demon, binding me to a chair to stab me would just make me angry." Jade cunningly said winking. That sent a chill down Tori's spine. It wasn't the appropriate time to be making jokes with a psycho that had a knife in his hand.

Beck had a look of absolute terror as his eyes met Jades. Robbie felt uncomfortable and quickly made his way out of Beck's house. Beck nervously put his knife beside him and put his head down.

The ride to Jade's house was silent. Jade had a slick smile on her face, Tori was shaken up and felt regretful thinking that Jade was a demon.

"Are you okay?" Jade asked, pulling up to her driveway.

"Am I okay? I should be asking you that," Tori said riddled with remorse. "I'm so sorry I thought for even a second that you were a demon." They got out of the car and sat on the steps of Jade's house. Jade pulled a cigarette from her purse and put it in her mouth. Tori smiled at the view, Jade smoked before she died, so that put a hole in Beck's theory. They stand up and Tori sees that the cigarette is now lit. Jade didn't pull out matches, or a lighter. The cigarette just lights on its own, causing Tori to worry.

"How did you light the cigarette?" Tori nervously asked.

"Tori, Beck hit you pretty hard and let's not forget the lack of sleep, you want me to take you to the hospital?" Jade asked confidently.

Tori shook her head. She needed to eat and sleep, it was obvious she was seeing things. She thought Jade probably lit it so fast that she missed it. Jade takes a few more drags before putting out the cigarette. As they walk hand in hand inside the house, the door closes behind them on its own.


	5. Lost

**A/N:** This story is AU and slightly OOC. Hope you enjoy it!

**Summary:** Evelyn Oliver is a timid eight year old. Her parent's Beck and Trina Oliver often forget they have a daughter. When she looses them in Wankos warehouse a lovely couple offers to help her find them.

**WARNING:** This contains some child abuse.

* * *

**Lost**

* * *

"Mom, have you seen the scissors?"

Trina rolled her eyes and let out an irritated sigh. Normally Evelyn would never ask her mother for anything, but she just wanted to make a costume for Halloween. Trina got up and made her way to the kitchen. Evelyn's beam quickly faded away when, she realized her mother was going to the kitchen to make herself another drink. It was 11 am and Trina Oliver was on her 3rd mojito.

"Mom!" Evelyn called out, holding on firmly to the white bed sheet.

"Oh god, what?" Trina asked, leaning against the sink drinking.

"I need scissors," Evelyn whispered. "Please."

Trina chuckled at that. "What the fuck do I look like? The scissor fairy? Stop being a lazy fuck and go find some!"

"Well, you don't have to be mean." Evelyn told her in a low undertone, to which Trina sprinted towards her child a slapped her.

"You never raise your voice at me!" Trina yelled, causing Evelyn to run off crying. Her room was the size of a jail cell. By the time she was six, she outgrew her narrow bed. Her only salvation from the madness was, a worn out teddy bear.

It was right in that moment that Beck came home, he spent most of his days at the local pub.

After hunting in the kitchen for something to eat, Beck announced they were going to Wankos. Evelyn was excited, they never took her anywhere. She grabbed her costume and shoved in her small backpack. Hidden in a shoe box was five dollars she found at the park, Evelyn was going to get a brand new pair of scissors.

The bus ride to the mall was silent, Beck slept and Trina drank. They finally arrived a little after 1 pm and the mall was surprisingly empty. Trina held onto Evelyn's hand forcefully, dragging her past all the stores until they reached Wankos.

"Okay, girls remember aim for the phony jewelry," Beck said. Making his way to Evelyn, he started rummaging through her bag. "You won't be needing this, fill it with something useful." He took the costume out and tossed it in the trash and emptied out his soda on it.

That broke Evelyn's heart, she just wanted to be a normal kid for once. Her eyes filled with tears.

"Don't start that crying shit!" She spat smacking the back of her head, Beck laughed and twisted Evelyn's ear causing more pain.

"We will meet back here in 30 minutes, take whatever you can and be watchful." Beck said, Trina pulled out a flask and took a swig out of it. They all go their separate ways except Evelyn. She stands at the entrance wearing dirty blue jeans, a ripped yellow t shirt and broken sneakers. She held onto her empty bag and cried. She didn't want to steal and she wasn't going to.

Evelyn's stomach churned painfully at the thought that her parent's forgot her again. Her heart clenched in her chest and her throat closed. She scanned back and forth for her parents. It has been an hour and she couldn't find them. She stood by the toy section crying hysterically until they found her.

A nice couple, that is, and their son. Two women looking to be in their early 30's. One of the women got to Evelyn's level to talk to her.

"Are you okay?" The sweet brown eyed woman asked, she was dressed as a ballerina. Evelyn was not used to seeing grownups outside of her school dressed up for Halloween. The woman next to her was dressed as a witch and their son was a clown.

"Um…" She managed to get out in a shaky murmur between cracked gasps for air and wet sobs. "I-I'm not supposed to t-talk to strangers."

"Well, my name is Tori" The woman said, "That's my wife Jade and our little clown is Keegan, what is your name?"

"E-Evelyn," she hesitated, "Evelyn Oliver." Tori held out her hand and Evelyn shook it. It was warm, warmer than her mothers and Evelyn took comfort in that.

"You see, now we are no longer strangers." Jade said, her icy green eyes looked around the store.

"So, where are you mommy and daddy?" Tori asked leading Evelyn to their cart.

"I-I don't know." Evelyn replied in a soft answer. Her voice was weak and torn, she sounded so broken.

"Want us to help you find them?" she asked with a small smile, "Would you like to ride in the cart with Keegs?"

Evelyn grinned at the thought of riding in the cart. She's never done that before and it looked fun. The cart had a blue attachment in front of it that had two seats. She sat next to Keegan who was seven, a year younger than her. Tori and Jade resumed shopping, Evelyn looked for her parents as they made their way down each isle.

"Where's your costume?" Tori asked her, concern obvious in her voice. "And how old are you?"

"Eight," she said tenderly. "I had a sheet, I was supposed to be a ghost. My daddy threw it out."

"Well, that isn't nice, so any plans for trick or treating? Jade and I would love to—" Tori started, but Evelyn's voice hastily cut her off.

"Are we still looking for my mommy &amp; daddy?" Evelyn asked timidly, her voice now shaking as a thousand dreadful potential thoughts fluttered through her mind. She realized that Tori and Jade were now on the line waiting to pay for their items.

After several long moments, when they finally felt she was calm enough, Jade gently rubbed her shoulder, "We are going to look for them inside the mall okay?"

Her bottom lip trembled as she stared at Jade, "Okay."

They left Wanko's and Evelyn started to get worried. After some walking around they arrived at ZapCity a clothing store for kids. The colorful walls calmed Evelyn down and they walked in.

"Let's get you out of these dirty clothes." Tori said grabbing everything pink she possibly could. Evelyn smiled at the view. She had never been shopping before. Jade was in the boy section with Keegan picking out some new sneakers.

"So do you like your name?" Tori asked, Evelyn was inside the dressing room trying on a nice pair of black jeans and a purple hoodie. The warmth of it sent a chill down Evelyn's back, being warm was a feeling she was not used to.

"I-it's okay," She said kindly, trying on the grey jeans Tori handed her under the dressing room door.

"What do you think about Kendra? Or Kennedy? Or Kaylee?" Tori asked.

"I think Kaylee is pretty." Evelyn said, she stepped out the dressing room wearing the grey jeans, purple hoodie with stars on it and black faux fur boots.

"Jade, what do you think of this little cutie?" She called for Jade.

"I think she's perfect!" Jade said excitingly.

"Can we eat!" Keegan whined, while dramatically rubbing his stomach. Jade and Tori laughed looking at their son.

"How about it kiddo? Are you hungry?" Jade asked and Evelyn nodded her head.

Jade, Keegan and Evelyn sat at the food court waiting for Tori to return. She couldn't understand why they were being so nice to her. Nobody ever bought her food before, not to mention the bags of new clothes. Evelyn's eyes grew broad when she saw the tray of food Tori was carrying.

"I hope you like burgers Kaylee!" Tori said handing Evelyn a big kids meal from Inside Out Burger. Evelyn was so lost in the mountains of food in front of her, she didn't notice Tori not call her Evelyn. She ate so fast the food never touched her tongue. The trio stared at Evelyn feeling sorry for her.

"S-sorry," Evelyn stammered, setting down the 3 fries she was about to shovel into her mouth. "Last time I ate was yesterday at lunch."

"It's okay baby girl." Jade said handing Evelyn a banana milk shake. She took it with a smile, never having a milk shake before.

"Just don't eat too fast! Remember it's Halloween and you are going to get lots of candy trick or treating." Tori said. Evelyn never ate this much before, she was enjoying it. She knew as soon as Tori and Jade found her parents, she would go back to eating soup with bread or nothing.

"Let's check outside for your parents Kaylee." Tori suggested.

"Yeah Kaylee, maybe they are outside." Jade chimed in.

"Okay," she whispered quietly, her voice cracking as she said it. They walked passed all the stores leading to the exit, Evelyn's head turned each time to see if her parents were near.

After what felt like hours, they were leaving the mall. Evelyn's heart sank when she realized the sun was starting to set. As they walked deeper into the parking lot, Evelyn started to worry that she would never see her family again.

Jade could tell Evelyn was nervous. "Don't worry Kaylee, we are going to CostumeCity to get you a new costume!" She said enthusiastically. She reached in one of the ZapCity bags, pulling out a pink teddy bear she handed it to Evelyn who took it nervously.

"My name isn't Kaylee." She said softly, another sob tore from her throat and her body shook hard. Her breathing was spiraling into a frenzied, wheezing mess. Tori and Jade unlocked their car and began to load it with all the things they bought.

Running his tiny hands peacefully up and down her arm, Keegan turned to her and said "It's okay, I got lost from my parents once too. But luckily _they_ found me."

* * *

**A/N:** So my friend actually read this before I posted it. He said that it wasn't scary but I beg to differ. Regardless of her home situation this little girl was kidnapped and so was Keegan. We don't know if Jade and Tori are better parent's than Beck and Trina. But anyway let me know what you think :D


	6. Lights

**A/N:** Tada! Here is another one shot. These are really fun to write and I am glad you are enjoying them! Please let me know what you think.

**Summary:** Jade is reluctant to be the disciplinarian Tori wants her to be. However, Valerie West is afraid of the dark and has a very active imagination. That's normal, but her constantly turning on the lights in the house isn't.

* * *

**Lights**

* * *

Tori was such a worry wart when it came to Val. I refused to be one of _those_ mothers, you know, the ones that always worry for no reason. Hopefully, when this new little bundle of joy pops out she won't worry as much.

"Jade, you need to talk to Val" Tori says, as we cuddle on the couch. After a fun filled night of trick or treating, Tori and I just wanted to relax. So with the fire place lit and lights off, we would probably fall asleep in the next twenty minutes. But first, I must talk to Val.

"Valerie! Come down here!" I yell out, not loud to scare her, just enough to be heard. I wasn't good at disciplining, the last thing I wanted was for my daughter to hate me.

No answer. I roll my eyes, she's probably eating all the Halloween candy.

Tori playfully pulls my hair, I turn to her about to attack with massive tickling, but she kisses fervently instead.

I wrap my arms around her tighter. "Oh well, I could use more of that." I hum, giving her kisses on her forehead.

"Well, I'm going to bed." she yawns, I kiss her once more and she gets up and leaves. I shut off the television, the fire illuminating the dark room. I grab my book from the coffee table and sit on my arm chair, closer to the fire.

"Valerie Michelle West! Get down here now!" I shout again, I hear her feet leave her room and come downstairs. She is standing in front of me, still wearing her fairy costume.

"Val, What have I told you about leaving the lights on in the house?" I inquire and she looks at me with a perplexed face. "When you leave a room, please shut off the lights." She looks around the living room and kitchen puzzled because, all the lights at the moment are off. But I am not talking about right now and, she knows that.

"But it wasn't me mommy, I swear." She states to me, giving the cutest pout.

I arch my eyebrow, "Oh no? Then who did it?" I request. Lately, she has been leaving the lights on all the time. When I walk out of a room I turn off the lights, the minute I return the light is on and I'm standing there so lost. I understand that she is afraid of the dark, but I bought a bunch of nightlights for a reason.

"It was the snake man." She whispers, looking down at her feet.

"The snake man? Oh I have to hear this." I chuckle, sitting up I try to decipher the expression on her face. I can see she's a bit uneasy, but that imagination of hers is something. Lately, she has been using it to get out of trouble with the whole light situation, but Tori caught on quickly. She will blame it on her dolls, or imaginary friends and now the snake man.

"When the room is dark, the snake man can get us." She tells me.

"Okay, so you turn the lights on?"

"Even though the light doesn't hurt him, he can't grab us and take us away." She says, with a serious look on her face.

"Okay, so you admit that_you_ are leaving the lights on? You did it to be safe from the scary man?" I confusingly ask.

"No mommy, not the scary man, the snake man!" She groans. "He is scary, but he talks like a snake. She hisses, trying to imitate the sound of a snake.

"Alright, Val honey, there is no such thing as the snake man." I try to sway her, I open up my book to start reading but, she is still in front of me. "You can go upstairs, but next time you do it, I'm taking away your TV."

"No, I didn't do it. It was him! That's his trick!" She excitingly argues. I don't look up from my book, quite honestly, I am getting annoyed with this charade.

"Valer-" I start to acknowledge, but her tiny voice cuts me off.

"Whenever we leave a room and turn off the lights, he turns them back on." She says anxiously. My eyes still don't leave my book. I don't want her to see how irritated I'm getting.

"Okay Val." I sigh, trying to read my book.

"We get confused because, we _thought_ we turned the lights off. When we shut them off again, he is ready to grab us!" She continues, still trying to convince me.

"Honey that really doesn't make-" I pause, I don't want to make her feel bad, "Just stop with the lights okay?"

"It's a trap mommy!" She continues, her face is getting red with anger. "The snake man can only grab us when we shut off the light _after_ he turns it on, he knows exactly where we will be."

I let out a groan because even though it pains me, I have to give a motherly speech. I promised myself that I wouldn't be the lecturing type, but the time has come. I look up from my book to give her a talk about the electric bill but, I stop. I get up from my chair slowly, and look around. The fire is still roaring and the television is still off. However, I didn't realize until now that every light in the house was on.

* * *

**A/N:** Soooo who turned on the lights? Tori was sleeping... hmm I wonder, lol. Have any prompts you want me to write? Let me know :D Please follow, review and favorite if you haven't. I'm getting good with posting a one shot everyday!


	7. Day At The Park

**A/N:** So this actually happened to me once, when I was at the park with my aunt and uncle. My aunt went ape shit and even though it wasn't to the extent Jade went, she was still pissed. I also was inspired by a short story. So here is another one shot. Let me know what you think by reviewing!

**Summary:** Tori &amp; Jade are a normal family, with a four year old daughter named Willow. Jade would go to extreme lengths to protect her daughter, very extreme.

* * *

**Day At The Park**

* * *

Harper was born prematurely so she was the smallest in her pre-k class. Even with her small size Harper loved to play rough. She was adventurous, always trying to climb a tree, play in the mud and, scraped knees didn't bother her one bit. I loved the fact that she was so daring, that her small size didn't stop her one bit, but I worried. Not for her but other kids, the thought of her being teased or feeling left out always had me on edge. I'm like a mother lion and she is my baby cub.

"Mommy, I want to be a pink ninja." She eagerly told me, while we were at Party City. We had been to a few costume stores, finally at Party City there was a much larger selection she can pick from.

"How about a Pink Power Ranger?" I asked her, it was the only costume that was pink and, appropriate for what she wanted.

"Oh yeah!" She beamed, she ran to that section. The look of happiness on her face, definitely made me feel like a great mom. We waited patiently to be helped.

We got home and instantly she put on the costume. She wanted to wear it all night, but after her bath we suggested that we wash it, after dinner it was stained with pasta sauce.

Harper was up bright and early Halloween morning. Being woken up by tiny kisses on my forehead, made my morning ten times better. I turn to Tori who is still sleeping.

"Why don't you give momma some kisses, to wake her up?" I said, to my little one. She rolls off of me and onto Tori, who still doesn't move. After a long night of movies, she doesn't want to be woken up this early.

"Morning Momma." Harper whispered, as she kisses Tori on her forehead.

"Imma go watch my cartoons." She murmured, she hops off the bed and runs to the living room.

As soon as the coast is clear I roll on top of Tori and, press soft kisses on her lips.

"Jade, leave me alone." She groaned, while she stretches.

"Come on Tori," I laughed, as she wraps her arms around me. " It's the Halloween Scavenger Hunt at the park!"

"Mmm, sleep." She mumbled, I proceed to just kiss her all over her face, to wake her up. "That's in the afternoon, it's too early!. Go away."

"Go brush your teeth. I'll make you and the little mush some breakfast." I tell her as, I rest my head on her chest.

"No, I want to sleep." She replied, her voice very cranky and groggy.

I start to kiss her neck and, she wraps her arms around me tighter. "I'll make you bacon."

"Bacon!" She said excitingly, now fully awake we can get ready for our day.

/

I don't care what anybody says, we were the cutest family at the hunt. Harper was the pink ranger, Tori was the yellow ranger and I was the black ranger. After taking a bunch of photos for The Slap we went to the signup sheet. The turnout is great, I can't wait for the hunt to start.

In the distance I see Beck and his son Brody. Even though I despise Beck, for Harper's sake I try to be civil. Harper, Brody, Andre's daughter Melinda and Cat's son Robbie Jr., are all in the same class and they all play together. But Beck always has something to say about Tori and I raising Harper and, it's starting to rub off on his little shit of a son. It also doesn't help that Brody constantly shoves my little Harper and he is about three times her size.

So they walk up to us, Beck hugs and kisses Tori on the cheek and, it is taking everything in me not to punch him in the mouth. He is dressed as a doctor and Brody is a pirate.

"So you guys excited about the hunt?" Beck asked, eyeing Tori up and down. Once again the urge to punch him comes to play.

"I am!" Harper said.

"Me too Dad!" Brody replied.

I just nod my head. I hate the way he looks at Tori. I really just want to deck him. I calm down when Robbie comes with Robbie Jr. They are both dressed as clowns.

After some talking and me restraining from beating Beck down we finally sign up for the hunt. With time to kill we take the kids to the playground. Tori brought her camera, so she is taking pictures of Harper and Robbie Jr. playing, Harper posing in a ninja stance and more family selfies. She sits on the bench to talk to Robbie, but I keep a vigilant eye on Harper. I always get nervous when she plays with other kids, she is so small compared to normal four year olds. Even though she falls down and gets right back up, as a mother I worry, yes, I have become one of _those_ psycho mothers.

Harper was having such an awesome time playing with all the kids at the park. She was is on top of the tower with Robbie Jr. when, Brody sees she is about to go down the slide first. Brody, being the careless brute that he is, pushes the other kids out of the way to get to the slide first. I don't think he will push Harper because, he knows she is small but boy am I wrong. It happens so fast I can't even react quick enough. Instead of waiting his turn he runs pass Harper and she plummets down to the ground like a rocket.

She isn't moving or making a sound. Brody slides down the slide with not a care in the world. The love of my life, the only thing that I breathe for is laying on the ground, head all jumbled. Dead. I swear my mind goes into a trance, my stomach is turning and I am so angry. I am blinded by rage and just complete utter shock at what just happened. My daughter is dead. I think I throw up, my brain is so cloudy I am not even sure. All I know is that somebody has to pay.

I ran over to the little fucker to blame for this. He doesn't even see me coming, I can't believe he can just continue playing after killing my baby. I break his fucking neck like snapping a tooth pick as Beck screamed in horror. The sound of his neck snapping makes me feel so much better. An eye for an eye is what I always say.

Then I heard it. "Mommy, I'm fine!"

* * *

**A/N:** Jade kind of lost her mind for a second. Let me know what you think! Sorry for the delay, working on new stories. Don't forget to review, follow, favorite and all that good stuff. Muah! Love you guys :D Thanks for everything.


	8. After Party

A/N: Happy Tuesday Folks! Here is another Halloween One Shot. Is anybody excited about Halloween? Or is it just me? Sorry for the lack of updates, I've just been focused on other stories that I have floating around my brain.

Summary: Jade and Tori invite Bade over after the Spooky Campus Bash. Bade thinks he can convince them to have a threesome, he is the luckiest guy in the world, or so he thinks.

* * *

**After Party**

* * *

Beck only agreed to help take down the decorations to be near Tori and Jade. He thought they were so sexy dressed as nurses, he was definitely in need for some sexual healing. They invited him over for drinks and, he couldn't wait to put the moves on both of them. He didn't brag all around campus like most guys would. He wanted to be discrete about the couple, inviting him over to their dorm for drinks. He was so excited he didn't even bother to wear a costume, that entire night he just stared at Tori and Jade. He watched them as they danced, as they rubbed against each other, the way Jade kissed Tori's neck and, man was it a sight.

By the time the party was over, Beck couldn't wait to get back to their place.

"Hey Tori, you need help with that box?" He asked, his speech slightly slurred, he needed the liquid courage. There were a few cases of women going missing in the campus these last couple of weeks, he figured Tori would be safer if she had a man with her.

"Sure!" replied Tori, her voice so cute and calming to Beck's ego.

He wanted patiently for Jade and Tori to finish cleaning up. When he realized he was gawking at them, he went to help, he didn't want to seem too eager.

Jade approached him carrying the box, she smirked at him. "Can you handle this one?"

Beck blinked heavily and shook his head. He enthusiastically took the box, a huge grin on his face. "Not a problem," he said nodding to Jade, "I love helping you girls out."

His palms were sweaty as he walked across the chilly parking lot to Jade's car, it was hidden slightly behind a large tree. He set the box down and took out a cigarette from his pocket. As he was trying to light it, he squinted at the figure in the distance. As it grew closer, he realized he was staring Tori and Jade. They held hands as they walked towards the car. Beck finally lit the cigarette and took a huge drag before he began walking to them.

"Only one box?" He snorted, taking another big drag before he let it out.

"Yeah, we don't have much room in the truck," Tori giggled.

"Oh and sorry, I forgot to give you the key earlier." Jade added.

Beck didn't even realize, he was so excited to get them all to himself, "It's alright." he responded.

They talked all the way to Jade's car. "So, how come you didn't dress up?" Tori asked Beck

"I had you two on my mind," he replied, winking.

Jade giggled and Tori blushed. Jade unlocked her trunk and Beck was confused by what Tori was talking about, there was plenty of room for additional boxes.

"Where are you parked?" Tori asked.

"Oh, not too far from here." lied Beck, he actually crashed his car the week before. His roommate gave him a ride to the bash.

"You're so kind," Tori said in a seductive voice, making him blink. "Jade and I need a strong man in our life."

The horny smile that had formed on his face faded quickly as Jade spoke. "I can't wait until you are at our place."

"Hang on," he said, eyeing the box. "Let me put that in here." His heart was definitely racing now, he was really excited to get out of the empty parking lot.

Beck picked up the box with all the Halloween decorations and placed it right in the middle of the trunk.

"Can you move it all the way to the right corner?" asked Jade. Beck did as she wanted, he wanted to hurry up and leave.

Beck took out another cigarette to smoke it, Tori checked her phone her phone. "Oh shoot, my dad was calling." Tori said, She walks away, not a too far, just enough so her conversation can't be easily heard.

"Do you mind not smoking?" asked Jade.

"Sorry." Beck said, he placed the cigarette back into his pocket.

"So, how about we get-" Beck stops short when, he feels a needle being jammed into his neck. His body gets fuzzy and he can't walk or talk.

"We haven't done a guy yet." Jade says in a harsh whisper, as Tori helps her put Beck in the trunk.


	9. Siren

**A/N:** So I heard the song _Don't Swallow The Cap by The National_ on the radio and got filled with inspiration. I want to thank everybody who has been reviewing you guys rock! Sorry for the lack of updates on this, I've been working on my other fics :( So I wanted to make this one long for you guys :D

**Summary:** It has been a week since Tori and Jade broke up. Tori already has been "hanging out" with Alyssa Vaughn and, Jade isn't happy about it. Will a makeup song at the Karaoke Dokie Halloween Bash win Tori back?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the song _Don't Swallow The Cap by The National_

**Notes:** According to the ever so reliable wikipedia, Sirens were dangerous yet beautiful creatures, portrayed as femmes fatales who lured nearby sailors with their enchanting music and voices to shipwreck on the rocky coast of their island. The song of the Sirens is irresistible. (I think my version of Jade was so much more badass)

* * *

**Siren**

* * *

"Thanks for tonight." said Tori fretfully. She had a great time with Alyssa, but wanted to take things slow. She was tired of spending her nights crying in bed.

"No problem Tori." Alyssa Vaughn expressed, with a smile. Tori couldn't believe how pretty she was.

"That restaurant was nice." Tori added, she saw the light on her phone come on, somebody was messaging her. A quick glance let her know it was Jade, she rolled her eyes and shoved her phone deeper into her bag.

"It wasn't too much was it? I wanted to keep things nice and simple."

"No, it was perfect." Tori reassured her, "But I had no problem paying for my half."

"Oh, it was my treat, beautiful girls shouldn't have to pay for dinner." Alyssa voiced, she pulled into Tori's driveway. Tori was blushing, it's been a while since she had been called beautiful.

"I had a great time," Tori said. Before she could get out of the car, Alyssa stopped her.

"Tori wait," Alyssa started. "I know you just broke up with Jade and you're probably hurting." She paused before she continued. "Never mind, I'll text you when I get home."

"What is it?" Tori asked.

"I just really want to kiss you, but if you don't want to then trust me, I completely understand."

Tori looked down and smiled. It was nice to feel wanted and appreciated.

"A part of me wants to, but I'm not sure if I'm ready."

Alyssa gave Tori a warm grin and kissed her hand. Tori practically skipped to her front door. Then out of the shadows Jade appeared, she was hurt and, saw everything.

"Gosh, are you stalking me now?" Tori demanded.

"Well, hello to you too Tori!" Jade sarcastically said.

"Jade, I thought you agreed to give me space?"

"Space doesn't mean, let Alyssa Vaughn try to jam her tongue down your throat."

"We went to dinner, we only hung out. No making out was done." Tori tried to assure Jade. "It wasn't really a date."

"So what the fuck was that? She didn't kiss your hand like she was fucking Lord Byron?" Jade shouted angrily.

"Jade, I told you we needed time apart."

"Yeah Tori, time apart doesn't you fuck other girls!"

"Nothing happened Jade! We went out to dinner and talked."

"So you can go to dinner with her? But when I ask it's a problem?"

"You won't give me space! Jade you hurt me, really bad."

Jade got closer to Tori, she hesitantly wrapped her arms around her. "Tori, I'm sorry," she purred into her neck. She nervously pecked Tori on the cheek. Slowly she kissed her way to her lips. Tori pulled back when, she felt Jades tongue brush against her lips.

"Jade, I love you." Tori had tears in her eyes, "But sometimes, I just can't."

She broke free of Jade's grip and went inside. Once in her room she put on her iPod and tried her best to sleep. The sleep part didn't come so easy, Tori found herself thinking of Jade. She didn't want to throw a 13 month relationship down the drain, but the constant arguments were weighing Tori down mentally. She fell asleep as the sun was rising.

"Happy Halloween." She muttered to herself, only she wasn't really happy.

By 2 pm Tori was up and taking a shower. She looked at the cheerleader costume and sighed. The red, blue and grey outfit had an unforgettable logo. It simply had two letters, JW, right in the front. She ordered the custom made costume two months ago and, completely forgot.

When she came downstairs Andre was in the kitchen, eating left over family pot pie. He was dressed as a ninja.

"It's about time Tori." Andre joked.

"Yeah I had trouble sleeping," Tori said, she took a seat across from Andre. "I am so exhausted."

"Let me guess, Jade drama?"

"It isn't drama Andre, I mean yea it is, but I love her so much. I have no clue what to do."

"Get back together with her, she was hurt when she saw you with Alyssa."

"How do you know she was hurt?"

"She has been texting me all night and morning, she is working on a song for you."

"She is?" Tori asked hopefully.

"Yeah, she's in love with you, you're all she has."

Tori felt a little bit guilty, but all that faded when she checked her phone. She had 15 messages and they were all from Jade. She didn't even bother reading them.

Robbie and Cat were dressed as Raggedy Ann and Andy, they picked up Tori and Andre and drove to help set up the Halloween Bash.

"She's staying at a hotel." said Cat, Tori wasn't even fully in the car yet when she said it.

"What are you talking about?" asked Andre.

"Jade, she said that her room has so many memories of you, she can't sleep there." whispered Cat.

"Oh." Tori said sounding defeated.

"But it's okay!" Cat said trying to sound supportive, "Beck is at the hotel too, he's keeping her company!"

"Oh no." Andre and Robbie gasped, at the same time.

"Beck is what?!" Tori cried, she immediately took out her phone to text Jade.

_Tori: I find it absolutely hilarious that you have an issue with Alyssa but are shacking up with Beck in a hotel._

Tori tried to hold back the tears. Andre rubbed her arm trying to console her. Her phone chimed again.

_Jade: Tori it's not what it seems, you're the only person I want to be with. Even when I was with Beck, all I wanted was you._

_Tori: Seems like you ran to your ex. Have fun._

She shut off her phone after that, she just wanted to set up at Karaoke Doke.

* * *

Tori, Robbie, Cat and Andre sat at their usual table. Tori kept her head down, all she could think about was Jade.

"Hey." a familiar voice said, it caused Tori's heart to hurt and the waterworks to begin. She kept her head down.

"What?" Tori answered back bitterly.

"I like your costume." Jade replied, she sat down next to Tori. She was wearing her cheerleader costume, it was black, with purple and dark green. In bold red letters, VV, was on the front.

Tori looked up, tears streaming down her face. "What do you want Jade?"

"I want to explain myself and get back together." Jade said, "But I want to explain myself first." She handed Tori a tissue, it hurt to see her cry and, it hurt her more knowing that she was the root of that pain.

"I don't want to talk."

"You don't have to, just sit and listen." said Jade. "I couldn't stay at home, Beck has a hotel room since his RV is getting fixed. He lets me stay there from time to time. No we aren't sleeping together. He's dating some Northridge girl and spends his time with her."

"Jade, did he try anything with you?"

"Of course he did, he's an asshole, but we didn't do anything." Jade said, trying to reassure Tori. "I miss you, my room has a ton of memories, memories with you and, I can't stay there."

"Jade, not now. Please?"

"Dammit Vega, what the fuck am I supposed to do? Sit back and watch Alyssa take you away from me?"

Tori didn't know what to say, she felt like she was choking and, she got up to get some air. Jade followed her outside, she couldn't let this go.

"Come on Tori, stop running away from me and talk!"

"Fine!" Tori yelled. "Jade, I love you, I love every dang thing about you, from your sarcasm to the streaks in your hair. But the excessive jealousy and possessiveness, Jade I can't take it. Not every female in Hollywood Arts wants me, you are so jealous of my female friends. You isolated me from everybody except Cat."

"I never isolated you! I also said I'll work on my jealousy!"

"Jade, threatening to stab girls with scissors isn't isolating me? Would you want to hang out with a person who just threatened to stab you?"

"I have some slight insecurities, but who doesn't?" Jade got closer to Tori, "I don't beg, I'm not a beggar, but Tori please, I want you." Jade said gently. She leaned in to kiss Tori, only to be interrupted by Alyssa.

"Hey Tori." Alyssa said, her speech somewhat incoherent.

"Don't you have somewhere to be? Home wrecker." Jade snapped.

"Hey Alyssa, Happy Halloween." Tori awkwardly said. Sensing the blood shed about to come, Tori quickly ran back inside.

Alyssa and Jade stared at each other, "Nice costume." Alyssa said, she was dressed as a slutty Wilma Flintstone.

Jade rolled her eyes at the bullshit compliment. "Stay the fuck away from Vega." Jade howled, she crossed her arms and was looking at Alyssa penetratingly.

"I think Tori likes me," Alyssa mocked, she walked closer to Jade. "It won't take long for her to realize that I'm a better choice."

"You don't know shit about her." Jade's jaw clenched and she wanted to punch Alyssa square in the face. "So like I said before, stay the fuck away from her."

"All I know is, that soon enough," Alyssa whispered into Jade's ear, "her cute little panties will be on my bedroom floor."

Jade wanted to rip Alyssa's face off and shove it down her throat. She walked into Karaoke Doke, Jade stood outside and her insides burned with hatred. She needed Tori and she needed to get rid of Alyssa Vaughn.

* * *

"Alright welcome to the 7th annual Halloween Bash!" Sinjin announced, he was dressed as a lion.

"Now before we get to the Karaoke, somebody wants to perform an original piece and since she scared the wiz out of me, I really have no choice. So everybody, please welcome Jade West!"

The guests all clapped and cheered. Tori, who was sharing buffalo nuggets with Andre, smiled dimly. She loved watching Jade preform.

Jade gracefully took the stage. "I wrote this song for a girl I love, I hurt her so bad and I just want to make it right." The music started playing, Tori got up and walked a bit closer to the stage, Alyssa saw this and trailed after her.

_Pull out breaks behind the houses  
__I don't see what's strange about this.  
__Tiny bubbles hang above me.  
__It's a sign that someone loves me.  
__I can hardly stand upright  
__Hit my head up on the light  
__I have faith but don't believe you  
__This love ain't enough to leave you._

"Wow, her voice is something right?" Alyssa wryly asked. Tori didn't respond, she was charmed by Jade. She wasn't the only one there, everybody was staring at her in a trance, and her words were binding them. Alyssa too, was also staring at Jade stuck in a trance.

_Everything I love is on the table.  
__Everything I love is out to sea._

Tori made her way closer to the stage, she felt like she was floating. Jade's voice was calming her ears and warming her heart. Tori wanted nothing more than to run on stage and kiss her. A two week break was enough and she wanted to work on their relationship.

Alyssa Vaughn was now standing at the foot of the stage, clearly hypnotized by Jade's voice.

_I have only two emotions,  
__Careful fear and dead devotion.  
__I can't get the balance right.  
__Throw my marbles in the fight.  
__I see all the ones I wept for  
__All the things I had it in for  
__I won't cry until I hear  
__Cause I was not supposed to be here._

"Jade looks so pretty." said Cat, her voice was monotone, she sounded like a robot.

"Totally." replied Robbie, clearly engulfed by Jade.

"Wow, Tori is so lucky." added Andre.

_Everything I love is on the table.  
__Everything I love is out to sea.  
__I'm not alone,  
__I'll never be.  
__Into the bone,  
__I'll never grieve._

The audience boomed with applaud and praises. Tori was ready to pounce on Jade, all she wanted was for them to be together again. Everybody seemed to break the trance, except Alyssa, she was intoxicated by Jade's voice.

Tori practically jumped on the stage and hugged Jade. "That was great."

Jade just stared with a slight smirk. "Meet me at the hotel in an hour, it's the one on Le Brink Street, Trumpit Hotel."

Jade hopped off the stage and walked by Alyssa, "Come on Alyssa let's go." Jade said. Alyssa followed her without even questioning it.

"Take your car and meet me at Trumpit Hotel, okay?"

"Okay Jade." Alyssa said, clearly she was under Jades control.

* * *

Jade sat on the hotel bed and crossed her legs. Alyssa kneeled before her, Jade stared harshly into her eyes. Alyssa had no free will over anything. Jade controlled her completely.

"Alyssa, I want you to hurt yourself." Jade said, she tried not to laugh. "I want you to destroy this hotel room and remember, Beck was the one that hurt you, okay?"

"Okay Jade." Alyssa replied.

In a dazed blankness Alyssa began to throw herself against the wall. Jade just sat there smiling, she enjoyed the pain she was causing. Alyssa shattered the flat screen, knocked down the lamps, trashed the mini bar and, punched the walls. She collapsed by Jades feet, completely bruised, bloody and had a broken hand.

"Oh no, Alyssa. Are you okay?" Jade mockingly asked. "Alyssa just remember, Beck did this to you, okay?"

"Beck did this to me." Alyssa repeated.

"Yeah, I know, so you better go call 911."

Alyssa mindlessly dialed 911 and Jade couldn't help but snicker. She left the room feeling much better. At that exact moment she could hear a drunk Beck get off of the elevator so, she took the back stair case to the lobby. Waiting for her was a very tense Tori.

"Hey," she said, Tori wasted no time putting her arms around Jade.

"Are you done hating me?" asked Jade.

"I never hated you." replied Tori.

"Oh yeah? Prove it."

Tori and Jade kissed passionately in the lobby for a while. They were kissing when the ambulance came and, when the cops hauled out a drunk Beck. Jade promised she would never use her voice on Tori, but couldn't wait to unleash all that revenge on Alyssa and Beck.

* * *

**A/N: **Hope ya liked killer Jade, I love me some killer Jade. Sorry for the lack of updates :( I've been really focused on _Freaks_ and _Staying Alive_.


	10. Friends

**A/N:** So as you can see I am trying to make up for a lack of posts. I hope you guys enjoy it! Since there are 31 days in October, I want to catch up and have 31 one shots. Leave a review letting me know what you think. Read a short story about loneliness so I decided to write a one shot about it. Also I saw Gone Girl and it was fucking fantastic!

**Summary:** Jade never saw her self being a stay at home mom, she loves her boys and she loves Tori. However, she just wished she wasn't so damn alone. OOC maybe.

* * *

**Friends**

* * *

Jade was so lonely. She never expected to be a stay at home mom, but when her career fell flat after college she figured it wouldn't be so bad. Tori was always at the studio, Vincent was a very hyper 2 year old and, 1 month old Jared always cried. Jade wished at least Cat was around, ever since she moved away, Jade just became lonelier and, lonelier.

When Vincent got sick, the moms in the neighborhood assembled around them, assembled around Jade. They would stop by every day, with food, drinks, warmth and affection. They gave Jade advice and tried to keep her from losing her cool. Tori was home more, helping out with the house and, spending time with Jared.

Jade hoped that by Halloween Vincent would be better, it was her favorite holiday. Sadly that Halloween morning little Vincent passed away. The moms were there for her, gave her a shoulder to cry on and, assisted with the preparations. Tori took a break from recording and, Cat even came back to help for a few months. Jade finally felt complete again, she had friends.

A year later, Jade is pregnant for a third time. Tori is on tour, the neighborhood moms stopped coming by and, Cat is back with Robbie. This Halloween she goes trick or treating with Jared and people forget who she is.

Jade realized what she has to do. A few doses of arsenic, just a tad bit mixed in Jared's baby food.

Soon enough, she will have friends again.


	11. Relaxation

**A/N:** Hey there lovelies, another short one shot. Hope you enjoy. Please leave a review letting me know what you think! Also any ideas?

**Summary:** The kids are tucked in, Tori and Jade are finally going to unwind. Nothing could go wrong on a nice cool Halloween night, right?

* * *

**Relaxation**

* * *

"Ella, it's time to go to bed!" Tori said, her daughter was running around the couch, she was on a serious sugar high. She was dressed as Super Girl and loved her cape. However, Jade had just put baby Christina to sleep and, it was way passed Ella's bedtime.

"Eleanor Joselyn West!" said Jade in a harsh whisper. "It's time to put on your pajamas and go to bed."

She crossed her arms with the cutest pout, it turned Jade into mush but, she would not give in.

"But Mommy, its Halloween!" Ella said, she ran to Jade, giving her a big hug.

"Well Super Girl, it's time to get some rest." said Tori.

Tori and Jade tucked in Ella, they made sure to stay quiet, the last thing they needed was for their 9 month old to wake up.

The happy couple cuddled on the couch, they enjoyed every bit of quiet time they had together. Today was a long day, fall festival in the morning, lunch at the park with Tori's parents and, then finally two hours of trick or treating at night. Now at 9 pm, Tori and Jade wanted to relax.

Tori and Jade were going to, enjoy some wine while watching a scary movie. They wouldn't finish it though, normally Tori fell asleep first and, Jade carried her to bed.

"Do you want another one?" Tori asked Jade, her fingers was intertwined with her wife's.

Jade kissed her forehead, "Another what? Glass of wine? No I'm okay hun." Jade replied.

"No, I mean another baby." Tori said, letting out a tired sigh. Jade snuggled her close and planted kisses on her wife's nose.

"I'm sorry, but did I not pop out Chrissy a few months ago?" asked Jade tensely.

"Well I don't mean right now." Tori chuckled, kissing her very nervous wife on the lips. "Ella is an energetic three year old and Christina is still in diapers. I meant in a year or two, when Ella starts pre-school."

"Baby number three? That's fine with me." Jade said, with a heartfelt smile.

"Yeah now! Two seconds ago, you were having a heart attack." said Tori.

"Well, that's because I thought you wanted a baby now." said Jade, she was starting to get sleepy.

Tori and Jade continued watching the movie, surprisingly as it got closer to the end, they were both still awake.

"Hello," Ella's voice came through the monitor. She and Christina shared rooms, the couple shared a silent smile. Ella had imaginary friends from faraway lands. She always had a hard time falling asleep right away, but would always stay in her room. They lowered the tv to hear what funny conversation will come next.

"I said, hello." she said, this time a bit louder. Tori started to get up, she didn't want Ella to wake the baby.

"Hello," a deeper voice responded.

Tori and Jade looked at each other in a moment of fear, to confirm that, yes, they both heard it.

They flew up from the couch and sped to the girls room. That's when the screaming started.

* * *

** A/N:** Hope you enjoyed this little thing. Let me know what you think.


	12. Cutter

**A/N: **I was watching Dexter, he is truly an inspiration. Hope you guys enjoy this little fic, let me know what you think.

**Summary:** Tori has a secret, Beck knows and wants to help. But he doesn't want Jade around. OOC.

**Warning:** Mentions of self harm.

* * *

**Cutter**

* * *

Beck walked Tori and Jade home after a fun night of trick or treating. Beck was a gladiator, Tori was a fairy princess and Jade was a vampire. It took a lot of convincing from Jade to get Tori out. Beck wished Jade wasn't around though, he wanted to be with Tori alone.

Once home Jade ordered pizza when it arrived, she retrieved a couple glasses of wine from the kitchen. The three of them sat in the living room.

"So," he said. "How's therapy going?" Beck said, he took a sip of his wine. When he realized how good it was, he continued to drink as they talked.

"It's alright," Tori replied, "I stopped cutting myself, you and Jade have been a big help."

"Yeah Beck," Jade agreed, "Thank you for everything." Seeing that his glass was almost empty, Jade poured him some more wine.

"No problem," said Beck. "You never explained how it all started." he glanced at Tori's arm, it was chockfull with semi healed lacerations.

She didn't respond, Jade moved close to her, rubbing her shoulder. Beck finished his glass of wine and got up to pour himself another. After pouring himself some more, he hid the bottle in the pantry. He wanted to make it seem like there wasn't none, he hoped that would get Jade out of the house for a bit. When he came back he stood at the door way, Jade was kissing Tori slowly on her lips. He drank the rest of his wine in one swig. Seeing them kissing was turning him on, Jade caught him staring and, pulled back quickly.

"Sorry." he said arrogantly.

Jade rolled her eyes, "Is there any more wine?" she asked.

"Nope, I only saw that one bottle," lied Beck.

"I'll be right back, I should have an extra bottle in our bedroom." Jade said, she got up and went upstairs. Beck sucked his teeth, he was hoping Jade would go to the store. She didn't even touch her glass of wine.

"How come you haven't touched your drink?" Beck asked yawning. Jade came downstairs empty handed, she got beers from the kitchen instead.

"Do you want some?" she asked Beck. He nodded his head no.

"The record label was really harsh on me, I felt everything was out of control. When I started cutting, I couldn't stop at my arms. The feeling I get from a blade cutting through flesh is amazing, I love it." Tori pulled up her costume a bit, showing the few, almost healed cut marks on her thigh. "It got bad really quick, but I realized cutting myself was not worth it."

"Jade and I care about you," Beck said, he yawned again. His limbs felt heavy, his brain foggy. "We can get through this, I will help you." He finished off his third glass of wine, the room started to spin. He tried to get up, only for Tori to pull him back down.

"Oh, but Beck you are helping." said Jade, a malicious laugh came out of her.

Jade handed Tori a big pair of scissors that she had behind her back. "Now that I have you, I don't need to cut myself."


	13. Awesome Couple

**A/N:** Things around my neck of the woods have been crazy, I want to apologize for the lack of updates. I want to bang out a few stories today to make up for some, so there might be a shit ton of updates today, some stories will be long, others would be short. I hope you enjoy either way :D

**Summary:** Tori and Jade are known for two things on Halloween, having scary decorations and the best candy.

* * *

** Awesome Couple**

* * *

Tori and Jade West were a somewhat quiet couple. Not much was known about them, but when Halloween rolled around, kids made sure to trick or treat there. Everybody stopped by more than once for the, marvelous decorations and, the amazing candy.

Thomas stood frozen, gazing at the well decorated house. His nerves got the best of him, even though it was chilly he took off his Iron Man mask. Dylan and Macy soon followed behind him.

"Come on Tom, what's the problem?" Dylan asked. He was dressed as a cop and was carrying a huge pillow sack of candy. Macy was dressed as a cowgirl and was staring at the decorations.

Thomas pointed at the decorations, "Each year the decorations get scarier."

The walkway leading up to house was splattered with fake blood. On the right of the walkway were endless foam tombstones that lined up perfectly. In the big tree that towered over the makeshift graveyard hung bats, hidden was a radio playing the sounds of creeks and moans.

On the left of the walkway was a horrid sight. A childlike pirate, was wrapped in rubber snakes, his mouth open wide with a rat poking out. Another small decoration was, a child dressed as a werewolf in a metal crate with a knife through the head. Finally chained to the mailbox, a young girl dressed as a lady bug with her eyes gouged out.

The moonlight emitted a macabre glow on the house. A scarecrow placed menacingly on the door. Fake cobwebs covered the corners of the entrance, tiny fake black spiders on it. Skulls poked out of the bushes and skeletons hung from the roof. False arm parts and other limbs scattered along the stairs leading to the porch. On a rusty rocking chair was Tori, dressed all in white with a big bowl of candy.

"Where do they get those spooky kid decorations?" Thomas questioned, he clutched onto his bag of candy. "You think they made those?"

"Tom, it's not that scary." said Macy, she adjusted her cowgirl hat and proceeded to open the gate.

"Let's go!" Dylan exclaimed, shooting past Macy. "Hurry up guys!" He ran quickly up the stairs to the porch.

Macy chuckled softly as she followed Dylan. "Come on Tom," she told him. After some uncertainty Thomas finally walked to the stairs.

"Trick or Treat!" They all said.

"Wow, those are some amazing costumes guys!" said Tori, her sweet voice calmed Thomas down.

"Thanks Mrs. West!" said Dylan conceitedly.

"Oh no problem." she said as she placed candy in each of the children's bag. Most houses gave the fun sized candy, but not Tori and Jade, they give out the king size candy bars.

"What are you supposed to be?" asked Macy.

The kids all jumped when the front door opened, dressed in all black as a witch was Jade. "She's a banshee." Tori glared playfully at Jade, she came outside with a small wooden chair and sat next to Tori.

"A banshee?," Thomas asked, his face scrunching, "What's that?"

The couple didn't answer, they just looked at each other and smiled.

Jade quirked a brow as she smiled mischievously at the trio in front of her and said, "How old are you guys?"

"Well, I'm 9 and three quarters." Dylan confirmed with a arrogant nod.

"I'll be 10 in two weeks!" said Macy gladly.

"I'm 9." answered Thomas with a grin.

Tori shot the young group a smile and asked, " You guys want some of Jade's sparkling sweet cider?"

Dylan and Macy both answered at the same time, "Sure!"

"I'm not sure." Thomas said quickly, taking a few steps back. "I'm not supposed to go into strangers houses."

"Understood," Tori said, smiling softly as she shook her. "Not to worry though, the inside of the house is actually normal."

Jade laughed softly at that. "Yeah, if you call an endless amount of Xbox games _normal_."

"It is normal!," Tori told her. "Xbox 360 is an awesome system."

"My brother has the Xbox One!" Dylan boasted.

Thomas walked slowly back to where he was. "Do you have any fighting games?" he quietly asked.

Jade rolled her eyes, "She has a bunch of stupid games." she answered sarcastically.

"They aren't stupid!" Tori shot back.

"They aren't stupid!" Jade mimicked, the kids started to roar with laughter.

"My god Jade!," Tori said, her face saddened a bit. "I _don't_ talk like that!"

"What kind of cider is it?" Dylan asked.

"Yeah, what kind? questioned Macy, Jade got up and opened the door, Dylan and Macy ran in without getting an answer.

"It's a special blend, tastes like pumpkin pie with vanilla ice cream!" Tori said, Thomas couldn't help but smile and rapidly run in behind his friends.

* * *

"Yeah!" Lisa cried, "Let's get some candy!" She was Princess Leia this year. With her, were her best friends Anna, who was dressed as Tinkerbelle and Anna's twin brother Eric.

"How do they get the tombstones like that?" Eric asked, he was dressed as firefighter and sported a plastic ax. Last year, he stopped at the West household a bunch of times and, got a bunch king sized butterfingers. Normally him and his sister trick or treated with their mother or older brother, but now that they were nine, they were allowed to trick or treat alone. "They are lined up so perfect."

"No clue," Anna answered with a shrug before looking all around at the decorations.

"I can't wait any longer!" Lisa cried, she pushed open the gate and ran through the steps.

The walkway leading up to house was splattered with fake blood. On the right of the walkway were endless foam tombstones that lined up perfectly. In the big tree that towered over the makeshift graveyard hung bats, hidden was a radio playing the sounds of creeks and moans. On the left of the walkway was a horrid scene.

A child dressed as a cop, had holes the size of quarters all over his body, it looked like he was shot in the line of duty. Metal wires were used to keep him standing upright. In his hand, he cradled the head of a cowgirl, her mangled body lay by his feet. Hunched over a large scary pumpkin was the body of a child dressed as Iron man, all his limbs torn off and his head twisted.

"Last year's decorations were scarier", Lisa was not afraid of the decorations, "The pirate wrapped as a snake was the scariest."

The sight made Eric sick, "How do they get the decorations to look so real?"

On a rusty rocking chair was Tori, dressed all in white with a big bowl of candy.

"I think they get them custom made," Anna responded, as they walked up the stairs, "How else can it look so real?"

* * *

**A/N:** Hope you guys enjoyed that. Just to clarify somethings, sparkling sweet cider is normally non alcoholic, so it was normal for Tori to offer the kids that. Also according to the best truthful site (sarcasm) wikipedia, "In legend, a banshee is a fairy woman who begins to wail if someone is about to die." I couldn't have Tori wailing though, that would be random and scare people away. Anywho hope you enjoyed this! Keep your eye out, I plan on updating a lot today/tonight.

Please review letting me know what you think :D hope everybody has an awesome Wednesday!


	14. Nine

**A/N: **Read a short story and was inspired. Enjoy!

**Summary:** Half ass rituals have some consequences, just ask the gang of Victorious, who ever is still alive.

**WARNING:** Has some light smut and mention of a satanic ritual.

* * *

**Nine**

* * *

Tori's head crashed roughly on Jade's pillow, ripples of pleasure flowed through her body. The air became heavy, frenzied and it flawlessly pooled with the scent of Jade's perfume. Jade sucked hard on Tori's neck as she kicked her boots off. She playfully licked and bit along her collarbone as she tried to hike up Tori's skirt.

"Jade," Tori whispered, as her girlfriend tried to pull down her white stockings in desperation. Tori was sure she heard it rip. "We can't do this now." Jade wasn't listening, she was too busy trying to get Tori naked. The tight rabbit costume she was wearing, turned Jade on so much.

"Come on Tori," Jade growled, she pulled off her shirt leaving her in a black bra. "Take off your stockings, now." Tori laughed quietly into Jade's mouth, her breath hot and damp. She wanted Jade bad, but they had to meet Beck in an hour, and it was awkward having Cat in Jade's living room waiting for them.

"Fuck, I want you," Jade husked as she positioned herself so she can roll Tori over. Jade was getting anxious as she undid Tori's costume, she wanted to feel her flesh so bad. She slapped Tori's ass hard, invoking a soft whimper from the Latina she was sitting on top of. "I want you so damn bad."

"I know baby," Tori purred as she held onto the pillow. Jade licked from Tori's bare back to her neck, she grabbed her hair and tugged it gently. When she reached Tori's ear, Jade started to bite it, all while pulling her hair and grinding against her. Tori moaned into the pillow, "Yes Jade!" Tori felt her knees get weak, with every whimper Jade bit her ear harder, feeling her breasts along her bare back sent Tori into a frenzy.

"I'm going to take of my pants," Jade moaned into Tori's ear, "Then I want you to-"

Tori jerked her head up quickly, "Jade we have to stop." She pushed Jade off of her and got up quickly.

Jade rolled her eyes and sucked her teeth, "Come the fuck on, Tori." She got off the bed, taking off her bra she pulled Tori into her. "Let me make you feel good." she buzzed in Tori's ear. The couple started to kiss, passionately, until Tori pulled back. Sighing in frustration, Jade threw herself onto her bed. Tori pulled her stockings that was around her ankles, she put on back costume and laid next to Jade.

"Jade," Tori whispered, as she simultaneously rubbed Jade's back.

"What?" Jade mumbled, turning to Tori pulling her in to cuddle. "You're going to let me ravage you?"

"No," Tori answered in a soft breath. "But I promise, later I'll let you do whatever you want to me."

"Really? Whatever I want?" Jade pressed a delicate kiss to her girlfriend's nose and murmured, "I love you."

"Bibble!?" Cat asked, looking up from her phone, smiling at the couple entering the living room. "You think Beck is going to have Bibble?" She was dressed as a nurse. Jade didn't want to dress up, all she wanted to do was roll around in her bed with Tori.

"God cat," Jade told her, rolling her eyes as she pulled a Wahoo Punch from the fridge. "You're obsessed with Bibble."

Cat shot Jade a dirty look, something the red head would never do, "You're obsessed with scissors!"

Jade turned to face her, cracking her knuckles as an attempt to frighten Cat, her death glare intensified. "That's because scissors are actually cool."

"No they aren't." Cat mumbled, her head was down.

Tori bit her bottom lip to keep from laughing at her girlfriend and best friend argue.

The three of them arrived to the cemetery late, they met up with Trina, Robbie, Andre and Beck. Joining them unexpectedly was Moose, he was in town for the Halloween bash. None of them were in costume which bummed out Tori and Cat.

"It's about time you losers get here," Trina said rushed.

"Huh?" Jade asked, her eyebrows rocketing into her hairline. "What exactly do you mean?" She glanced at her phone, it was only 11:57 pm. "It isn't even midnight yet!"

"Jade Elizabeth West," Beck said through gritted teeth, "you are late."

Jade snorted with laughter. "Oh? What are you going to do? Punish me?"

Tori smirked as held Jade's hand. "If he doesn't, I will."

"Gross," Beck replied, frowning at the couple."

"Okay Beck," Andre sighed. "What are we doing here?"

"No time to explain," he answered, he dug in his bag and took out 8 black robes, he tossed them to everybody. "Put these on."

Without thinking, the gang did as they were told. Beck instructed them to stand in a circle and repeat what he was chanting. It was apparently Latin or a "Dead language" as Beck called it, The Tori and Jade laughed throughout the entire thing, Andre wasn't really chanting, Robbie tried his best to keep up, Cat's mind started to wonder, Trina was busy eyeing Moose and, Moose was too busy thinking about burgers. Beck however, was very intense when he chanted, he had told them communicating with the dead on Halloween would be easy and, he would ask for wealth for each of them. The gang didn't think it would work, but thought it would be cool to do.

Beck's alarm started to go off at 12:05 am, "Five minutes after midnight, perfect, keep your eyes closed guys."

"Great," Jade drawled sarcastically. "How much longer Beck? Some of us have girlfriends they want to play with."

"Wow," Andre chuckled.

Trina let out a long sigh, "This is such a drag."

The gang kept their eyes closed, they only opened them when they heard the sounds of faint meows.

Jade opened her eyes, Beck had the black cat in one hand and a sharp dagger in the other, "Beck?! What the hell are you doing dude?"

The rest of the gang opened their eyes and were shocked.

"Don't hurt the kitty!" Cat screamed.

"Beck, buddy, come on." Moose pleaded.

Trina covered her mouth in shock.

Tori took off her robe and tossed it, "Beck this is wrong!" she cried.

"Dude, just think about this." begged Andre.

Robbie was trembling as he took off his robe, "This isn't right!" he shouted.

Beck ignored it all, he raised the dagger and the gang all turned away when he brought it down, killing the poor defenseless cat.

After that night, everybody ignored Beck. Unfortunately that is when the accidents started to happen.

Trina got a job as an extra in a movie and was run over by a bus. Andre was crushed by a piano that was being lifted up to his apartment. Robbie was working on some wig maintenance and burned to death after a candle lit one of the wigs on fire. Moose died choking on a hamburger on his flight back to Canada and Cat accidentally took too much of her special vitamins, causing her to overdose.

After Cat's funeral, Jade awoke to the sound of Tori typing away on her desktop, "Tor, its 4 am, have you even slept yet?"

Tori didn't turn around, her eyes were glued to the monitor. "I'm trying to figure out what is it we were chanting."

"Okay," Jade said, stretching. "Did you find anything?"

"Nothing on wealth rituals that sounded like what we said," Tori answered. "But whatever we said or did, it was wrong."

"How do you figure?" Jade asked, she sat up in bed.

"I was able to translate a phrase of what we said, something along the lines of, "out of one, into eight", which explains why he invited Moose" Tori responded.

"Damn, that doesn't sound good." Jade said, she let out a loud sigh and leaned against the headboard.

"They all died freak accidents and a black cat was present each time," Tori muttered, getting up from the computer chair to lay down next to Jade, "Maybe I'm going crazy."

"You aren't crazy and I'll talk to Beck tomorrow," Jade told her, laying back down to go to sleep. "I can't lose you Tori."

The next day Jade traced Beck at Sherwood High School, he was taking pictures of the dance off. She met found him in the gym sitting at the top of the bleachers.

"You better fix this mess fucker!" Jade yelled.

"Fix what?!" Beck mumbled, it took everything Jade had to not punch him in the face.

Jade's heart began to race, she had surpassed angry, "Beck, it's been a week since we fucking chanted and five of our friends are dead," she observed the confusion on his face, "I know you aren't the brightest crayon in the box, but let me paint a picture, you sacrificed a cat, and there were eight of us." Beck still didn't know what Jade was getting at, "Dammit Beck, do the fucking math!"

The hair on the back of his neck stood up, and the confusion look was replaced by fear. He abruptly stood up, Jade sat down and observed him quickly run down the bleachers. Beck's mind was racing, he didn't know what he had released, he missed a step and ended up falling down, and the back of his head hit a large piece of metal sticking out from one of the seats. At that exact moment, a black cat appeared and sat on Jade's lap.

Jade could do nothing but stare in horror.

* * *

**A/N:** You think Jade and Tori can fix they sort of created with Beck? Or will they die? Let me know what you think of this one shot :D


	15. Tattoo

**Summary:** Getting a tattoo while drunk isn't always the best thing, just ask Tori.

* * *

**Tattoo**

* * *

"Halloween was over hours ago," Jade said around a yawn, she adjusted her corset of her Robin Hood costume. "Let's go home."

"The night is hung!" Tori told her, she finished her 8th beer and tossed it on the floor. "We have the day off today, let's enjoy our night."

"Yeah Jadey! The night is hung!" Cat agreed, nodding, she too, was drunk like Tori.

"It's "young" you drunk idiots." Jade exclaimed, chuckling. "It's also 2:30 in the morning."

"Did I ever tell you, you Jade, are the best girlfriend a girl like me could ask for!" Tori laughed out, wiggling her eyebrows outrageously.

Jade blushed a bit and rolled her eyes, "Fine! We can stay out a bit later."

Tori woke up at 11 am with her head aching, stomach churning and, a piercing pain on her calf. This was her first hangover ever, the night was fuzzy for her. She remembered going out with Cat and Jade, then after her 3rd mojito things got blurry. She laid down on her bed, reaching for her phone she was bummed when she saw it was dead.

After a minute of laying in her bed, Jade came out of the bathroom.

"Morning miss drunky." She said, opening the blinds the sun caused Tori to groan, so she closed them again. "Sorry."

Tori's face scrunched in pain as she laid in bed. "What happen last night?"

Jade laid next to her, "You really don't remember?" she asked dryly, moving closer to Tori, wrapping her arms around her.

"No," responded Tori, she nuzzled Jade's neck, "My body is in so much pain."

"I bet you feel like shit," she laughed, kissing Tori on her forehead. "At least your tattoo looks good."

Tori pushed away from Jade and sat down, "Tattoo?! What tattoo?"

Jade smirked and caressed Tori's right leg, Tori pulled up her pajama pants and saw a brand new tattoo. The skin around the edges were still red and slightly irritated. It was a symbol. "I tried to talk you out of it Tor."

"Oh come on," said Tori, annoyed. Her brown eyes grew wide at the sight of her new tattoo "How can I do this?"

Jade snorted at that. "You're the one who listened to the old lady."

"I was drunk!" Tori countered exasperatedly. "Wait... what old lady?"

Jade just laughed as she said, "Some old lady at the diner."

Tori stared blankly.

"Me, you and Cat were eating at Mylo's diner," Jade continued to tell her, laughing at Tori's confusion. "You and Cat were talking about getting matching unicorn tattoos, then some creepy old lady sitting at the bar overheard and, came over to add to the conversation.

"Then what," Tori said tiredly. "God, I cannot believe I did that."

"She drew that on a napkin," Jade told her, smiling gently as she pointed to the tattoo, "It's supposed to be an ancient symbol of good luck." Jade got out of bed and went onto the computer, Tori's reached for her charger and plugged in her phone.

After a few minutes of charging her phone she received a bunch of messages.

"Well look who is famous" Jade scoffed.

Tori sighed. "I don't even want to see." She looked down at her calf and smiled. "I wonder if the symbol actually works."

Checking her phone, Tori's smile quickly faded away.

_3:45 AM JadeW: Hey, saw that creepy old lady in the street when I dropped you off home lol _

_4:17 AM JadeW: Just got home, sleep well._

_9:30 AM JadeW: Morning drunky, I have to go into work today :( But I'll see you later dork._

_11:15 AM JadeW: Work sucks._

Jade's head snapped toward Tori. Her eyes expanded and were now black holes. Her lips curled back to expose teeth like an angry animal. Suddenly, it wasn't the face of a Jade, but of a creature. "Of course it works, you're still alive right?"

* * *

**A/N:** Short and sweet :D Let me know what you think.

**This is the final story! I know I've been lacking on the updates and I'm sorry :( Let me know which one was your favorite so I can potentially turn it into a multi chapter story. Thank you so much for the reviews, favorites and follows! you guys are awesome :D**


End file.
